finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII/Part 10
Willkommen zurück, liebe Hobbybastler :) Wie bereits angekündigt wird es in diesem Part um Nibelheim gehen. Es gibt wirklich sehr viel zu tun, aber das schafft ihr schon ;) Die ersten 4 Wunder Nibelheims right|340px Sephe ergreift direkt das Wort. Er fragt einen Infanteristen, wie es sich anfühlt, nach langer Zeit wieder zuhause zu sein. Erinnert ihr euch noch an Clouds Blick? Gut, denn er ist dieser Infanterist. Aber Sephe kennts nicht. Er hat keine Heimat. Seine Mutter heißt Jenova… Hmm… Sie starb kurz nach seiner Geburt und über seinen Vater kann der liebe nur lachen. Sephe begibt sich dann vor die Herberge und wir sehen ein Cowgirl. Sie stellt sich als Tifa heraus und alle, die das Originalspiel kennen (oder den Film) kennen sie natürlich. Doch sie läuft davon… Schaut doch mal nach rechts und redet mit dem kleinen Jungen. Er redet von Wundern… Hört euch mal an, was er zu sagen hat. Das Trinkwasser im Dorf hat sich rot verfärbt. Es besteht nun wohl der Verdacht, dass es vllt. Blut ist. So, dann wollen wir mal. In der Mitte des Platzes befindet sich ein Brunnen. Klettert ihn hoch und ihr seht, dass eine rote Materia im Wasser ist. Sie verfärbt das Wasser. Tolles Wunder… Nehmt sie aber gleich mal mit, denn das ist die Phönix-Materia. Somit seid ihr um ne Esper reicher ;) Und glaubt mir… Phönix ist cool. Geht nun zum Jungen zurück und wir erfahren das nächste Wunder. Wenn euch der Junge fragt, ob ihr das Portrait in der Herberge gesehen habt, welches ein Mädchen abbildet, so sagt nein. Wir erfahren, wo das Bild hängt, also ab zur Herberge! Sprecht aber noch Sephe an, welcher deutlich macht, dass der Einsatz am nächsten Tag beginnt. Und wenn wer Verwandte, Freunde etc. besuchn will, der darf es tun. Ich denke, er meint damit den kleinen Cloud… Betretet nun ebenfalls das Gebäude und überfliegt Clouds Mail. Geht nun die Treppen hoch und betretet das Zimmer dort. Links an der Wand ist auch schon das Portrait. Schaut es euch näher an und geht wieder zurück zum Jungen. Quasselt mit dem Jungen und das Wunder wird klar. Das Mädchen soll angeblich das Bild verlassen, sodass da einfach nur n Stuhl ist.. Hmm… Unheimlich… Gleich überprüfen! Also geht wieder ins Zimmer und tatsächlich… Das… das Mädchen ist weg :o O.o Verlasst wieder das Zimmer und verlasst wieder die Herberge. Wenn ihr nun wieder ins Zimmer kommt, ist das Mädchen wieder da. Geht runter und der Herbergsvater geht die Treppen hoch. Folgt ihm unauffällig, denn er darf euch nicht entdecken. Also bleibt immer schön hinter ihm, kapiert? Wenn er euch sieht, dürft ihr den ganzen Mist nochmal machen… Und jetzt haben wir ihn erwischt. Er versteckt hinterm Bild Kohle, aber seine Frau weiß nix davon… Und naja, er hat halt bei Glücksspielen ziemlich viel Pech… Jetzt wird auch das mit dem Mädchen klar. Das Bild hat 2 Seiten. Eine mit und eine ohne Mädchen. Wenn das Mädchen zu sehen ist, befindet sich Geld hinterm Bild, wenn nicht, dann nicht. Somit haben wir auch dieses Wunder enttarnt. Aber es gibt noch 2000 Gil… Also sagt nix, sonst seid ihr das Geld ganz schnell wieder los! Verlasst wieder die Herberge und geht zum Jungen zurück. Angeblich gibt es im Nibel-Gebirge eine einzigartige Bomber-Spezies. Sie sollen anders aussehen als die typischen Bomber und ob es stimmt, sollen wir nun rauskriegen. Sie hinterlassen einen besonderen Gegenstand, welcher also als Beweismittel dienen soll. Das Nibel-Gebirge… Verlasst Nibelheim im Norden, sodass ihr in der Peripherie landet. Biegt nun rechts ab und bei der Möglichkeit links. Folgt nun dem Weg und biegt bei der Abzweigung rechts ab. Sammelt auf dem Weg noch die Hi-Potion ein. Kurz bevor ihr die zwei Truhen in der Sackgasse erreichen könnt, dürften nun also Bomber mit schwarzem Gesicht erscheinen. Dies sind die Bomber, die der Junge meint. Kümmert euch um die Viecher und ihr erhaltet ein Goldfragment. Das ist der Beweis, meine Lieben. Sammelt nun noch das Elixier und den TP-Stein ein, um euch anschließend auf den Weg zurück zum Jungen zu machen. Wir erhalten von ihm als Dank auch einen Schutzbit. left|318px Wunder 4 geht über einen lachenden Tresor. Dieser steht in der Shinra-Villa. Also gut, wir müssen wohl wirklich die Kombination rausfinden. Lauft also zur Villa, ihr müsst dafür wieder in die Peripherie. Biegt nun links ab und folgt dem Weg, um 3 Mails zu erhalten. Ihr seht die Villa schon, also könnt ihr den Weg gar nicht verfehlen. Geht die Treppe hoch und biegt links ab. Nehmt nun die Tür ganz recht und ihr seht schon den Tresor. Links daneben liegt ein Zettel, welcher die Reihenfolge der Ziffern angibt. 1. Unangepasstes Wissen, 2. Widerliche Existenz, 3. Schmackhafte Souvenirs, 4. Auf vier Beinen Ruhende. Klingt kompliziert, ist es aber nicht. Verlasst das Zimmer wieder und schaut durchs Schlüsselloch der Tür, die der Kamera gegenüber steht. Zählt nun die Äpfel. Auf der anderen Seite der Treppe müsst ihr links schauen und durch die Tür spähen. Zählt nun die Bücher AUF den Regalen. Begebt euch nun zurück in die Parterre und späht durch die Tür links von der Treppe, wenn man runterkommt. Nun müsst ihr die Trottelkürbisse zählen. Es wird jedoch etwas schwierig, da sie sich bewegen. Schaut nun durchs Schlüsselloch der gegenüberliegenden Tür. Hier müsst ihr die Stühle zählen. Habt ihr die Kombination, so geht zurück zum Tresor und gebt sie ein. Ist die Kombi falsch, liegt es wahrscheinlich an den Kürbissen. Geht somit bei der 2. Ziffer alle Zahlen durch. (Meine Kombi war 4723, probierts mal aus ;)) Aus dem Tresor kommt nun ein Kaktor gesprungen… Öh, ja, aber ihr erhaltet noch nen Achilleshieb. Es gibt nix mehr zu tun, also zurück zum Jungen. Wunder 5 muss leider noch ein wenig warten, da wir den Ort noch nicht betreten können. Es ist das Keller-Gewölbe unter der Shinra-Villa und das ist leider versperrt. Und den Schlüssel hat nur der liebe Sephe. Also machen wir mal lieber in der Story weiter. Monster? Yes or no? right|324px Geht in die Herberge und speichert noch ne Runde. Lauft die Treppen hoch und quasselt dort mit Sephe, welcher vom Fenster aus die Landschaft betrachtet… Langweiliger geht’s nich… Nach nem kleinen Ladevorgang finden wir uns also vor der Villa wieder. Ein Fotograf macht nochn Foto, wie es für jemanden seiner Art üblich ist, und dann machen sie nen kleinen Rundgang, den wir nur über Fotos mitkriegen. Nach ner Zeit gelangen wir also zum Mako-Reaktor. Tifa will mit, aber das kleine Cowgirl darf nicht. Also wehe die heult jetzt… *Oppa Yuffie Style* Sephe und Zack stapfen die Treppen hoch und über der Tür steht „JENOVA“. Sephe findet die Ursache der Fehlfunktion und beauftragt Zack, das Ventil zu schließen. Sephe schaut sich in der Zeit die Kapseln an, welche Zack erschrecken lassen. Die Viecher dort drin waren auch mal Menschen, haben jedoch zu viel Mako abbekommen. Traurig, aber wahr… Hojo erschuf sie… Aber plötzlich scheint Sephe ne ganz schöne Migräne zu haben, so wie der da rumstolpert und sich den Kopf hält… Langsam kommt ihm aber n Gedankenblitz. Es könnte gut möglich sein, dass Sephe auch so erschaffen wurde… Also ist Sephe… ein Monster?! left|400px Sofern ihr euch wieder frei bewegen könnt, geht zu Sephe. Genesis kreuzt auf und haut Zack erstmal wortwörtlich von den Füßen, wobei Sephe seinem Angriff standhalten kann und kontert. Und spätestens jetzt wird klar, dass Genesis eingebildet ist… Der guckt immer so selbstverliebt… Auf jeden Fall bestätigt er, dass Sephe ein Monster ist und erklärt, was das Jenova-Projekt ist. Während Zack am Boden liegt und sich so anhört, als würd er jede Sekunde abkratzen, spricht Genesis von Jenova und erklärt, was dieses Wesen überhaupt ist. Klug der Bursche… Labert noch was von Projekt S und so… Dann auch noch LOVELESS… Kann er sich mal entscheiden, was er sagt? Genesis zitiert erneut aus LOVELESS und verlässt den Reaktor. right|210px Zack rennt nach draußen und ist irgendwie wieder topfit… Aber es sind Repliken aufgetaucht, die es auszulöschen gilt, also macht ihnen jetzt mal die Hölle heiß, kapito? Habt ihr den Kampf überstanden, so will Tifa nun den armen Cloud stützen. Sammelt den weißen Umhang ein, welcher links vom Eingang zum Reaktor ist und speichert ne Runde ab. Lauft nun Cloud und Tifa hinterher, ihr könnt die beiden aber auch ruhig überholen, das macht rein gar nix. Ihr kennt ja noch den Weg zurück nach Nibelheim, oder? Gut, dann beeilt euch ein bisschen und tötet die Gegner, welche euch ab und an in die Quere kommen. Im Dorf angekommen, setzt Tifa den Blondie an ner Wand ab und macht sich auf dien Weg, herauszufinden, ob jemand weiß, wo Sephe steckt. Erinnerungen... Zack und Cloud befinden sich im Herbergs-Zimmer und Zack warnt Cloud vor SOLDAT… Zack selbst? Der immer davon geträumt hat, ein Erster zu werden? Naja, kein Wunder… Aber anstatt großartig weiterzureden, lässt er sich hinterrücks aufs Bett fallen und starrt die Decke an… Komisch, aber mir geht’s auch manchmal so O.o Er fragt Cloud, ob er Tifa kennt. Er lügt aber… Mann, die beiden kennen sich doch ausm Sandkasten… Zack ist es jedoch herzlich Schnuppe, wer der Feind ist und was eigentlich passiert. Er kämpft nur… Irgendwoher kenn ich das doch… Hmm… Genau! Zack hat es selbst mal zu Angeal gesagt! Mann, die beiden sind sich echt ähnlich… Auch Zack erinnert sich an daran und bedankt sich bei Cloud, warum auch immer… Er macht noch n paar Kniebeugen und schmeißt sich aufs Bett. Ja, äh, gute Nacht, Zack… Könnt ihr euch wieder bewegen, dann verlasst das Zimmer und lest die Mails von Cloud und Tifa. Geht nun runter, speichert und sofern ihr rauswollt, tritt Tifa ein. Sie hat herausgefunden, dass Sephe in der Shinra-Villa steckt… Lest noch die Mail und verlasst dann das Haus. Aerith ruft an und Zack wimmelt sie ab… Der Junge is doch blöd… Er verspricht zwar, sie zu besuchen, aber… Ach, ich find langsam keine Worte mehr. Ausgestattet mit nem emotionalen Schub der DBW begebt ihr euch nun am besten zur Villa. Aber die Spamerei geht wieder los… Auch Kunsel hat ne Mail geschickt. Überfliegt sie und hofft, dass keine mehr kommt in den nächsten Stunden… Aber leider kommt n paar Meter weiter noch eine von Tifa… ~.~ Speichert bei Bedarf in der Villa und redet dann mit dem Infanteristen, welcher Cloud ist. Wollte er sich nicht noch ausruhen? Ach egal, jedem das Seine. Noch ne Mail von Luxiere auf der Treppe und oben biegt ihr am besten rechts ab, um direkt die nächste Mail von Tifa zu bekommen -.- Geht nach links und nehmt noch die Tür. Seht ihr die Steinwand? Da geht’s zum Kellergewölbe. Und wisst ihr, was das heißt? Wir können uns endlich dem 5. Wunder widmen :) Sahagine, Särge und... Fabelwesen left|200px Geht ein paar Schritte geradeaus und begebt euch die Stufen hoch. Folgt dem Weg und am Ende könnt ihr ein Soma einsammeln. Wenn euch Sahagine über den Weg laufen, dann freut euch, denn sie hinterlassen Sargschlüssel, von welchen ihr 4 benötigt. Geht nun die Treppen wieder runter und ihr dürftet eine Leiter sehen. Klettert sie hinunter und schnüffelt mal links im Raum rum. Ihr seht fünf Särge und eine Truhe. In der Truhe ist ein Talisman. Außerdem lassen sich nur zwei von den vier Särgen öffnen, nämlich die vorderen. Im linken befinden sich Insekten, die es auszuschalten gilt. Im anderen scheint jemand zu schlafen. Das wäre dann auch das 5. Wunder. Aber bevor wir zum Jungen zurückgehen, sollten wir den Raum verlassen und in den gegenüberliegenden gehen. In den Särgen sind wieder Kämpfe, aber in der Truhe ist eine X-Potion. Geht nun zum Jungen zurück, so weit weg ist es ja dann doch nicht. Vom Jungen erfahren wir also vom 6. Wunder, welches wir jedoch auch noch nicht angehen können, da es keine Flammen in der Gegend gibt… Naja, noch nicht… Der hat doch den Schuss nicht gehört... Seid ihr den ganzen Weg zum Kellergewölbe zurückgelaufen, dann lauft jetzt geradeaus, da wir in den Räumen schließlich schon waren. Durchschreitet die Tür und ihr gelangt in das unterirdische Labor. Sephe liest hier in tausenden von Büchern nach, was mit Jenova ist. Wir erfahren so einiges. Professor Gast taufte Projekt S auf den Namen Jenova, Jenova war Angehörige des Alten Volkes, das Jenova Projekt wurde genehmigt, die Betriebserlaubnis für Mako-Reaktor 1 wurde ebenfalls erteilt, Sephes Mutter heißt Jenova, wie das Projekt, er fragt sich obs n Zufall ist… Puh… Verlasst die Bibliothek und sammelt das Elixier im Labor ein. Wenn ihr nun das Labor verlassen wollt, vergehen automatisch mehrere Tage, in denen Sephe mehr über Jenova und so erfahren will… Was fürn Bücherwurm der is O.o Und am siebten Tag… *schluck* steht Nibelheim in Flammen… Und das alles nur wegen Sephe... Er wurd zum Brandstifter.. right|400px Redet mit dem Jungen, der euch immer die Wunder nannte. Denn das hier ist das 6. Wunder. Rettet seine Mutter, aber dalli, sie soll doch nicht verbrennen! In einer Minute müsst ihrs schaffen… Haltet euch rechts und geht nach vorne, i.wann dürftet ihr merken, dass ihr ne Treppe hochlauft. Sucht den Weg, dass ihr hochkommt und begebt euch zum Fenster, um die Frau zu retten. Nehmt jetzt denselben Weg zurück, aber beeilt euch, die Zeit rennt! Ich hatte letzten Endes noch 23 Sekunden übrig, aber ich hatte auch Probleme, rauszufinden… Das 7. Wunder will Zack nicht erfahren, der Junge soll sich lieber um seine Mutter kümmern. Als Belohnung erhaltet ihr jedoch noch einen STR-Verstärker++… Da wär mir das Leben der Frau wichtiger als son dummer Verstärker… Aber letzten Endes kriegt ihr ja beides… Vorausgesetzt, ihr könnt sie retten… Nehmt nun den einzig möglichen Weg und ihr steht Sephe gegenüber… In einer der weltbekanntesten Posen… Dass seine Haare nicht abfackeln, wundert mich aber trotzdem… left|258px Folgt Sephe zum Mako-Reaktor, aber speichert dringend noch ab, bevor ihr ihn betretet. Tifa liegt bewusstlos am Boden und sie dreht sich von Zack weg… Zack stürmt die Treppen hoch und zerschnetzelt die Tür mit seinem Schwert. Ein emotionaler Schub verstärkt noch die DBW… Sephe redet mit seiner „Mutter“… Jenova… Ein Alien, ein Monster, ein komisches Wesen, was auch immer… Und jetzt geht Jenova kaputt… Naja, eig. nur ihre Hülle… Ihr wahres Gesicht wird erst jetzt bekannt... (auch wenn man es aus einigen Perspektiven bereits sehen konnte) right|200px Zack hält direkt seine Klinge an Sephes Hals… Aber wieso verharrst du, Junge? Verpass ihm nen netten Schnitt und die Sache is doch geritzt! Aber neeeein, es muss ja erst zu nem Kampf kommen. Und zwar nem richtigen. Ja, der dreht jetzt vollkommen am Rad… Er will die Weltherrschaft erlangen… Aber.. aber… das darf doch nur EINE!!! Er sprengt aber mal eben das Glas unter euren Füßen… Auf ein neues! Also langsam hat Zack keinen Bock mehr auf Sephe… Er zieht von Dannen, kriegt aber trotzdem noch einen auf die Mütze. Das Panzerschwert fliegt und Zack auch… Die Treppen runter :D Doch was ist das? Das Panzerschwert? Dass es sauber im Boden stecken bleibt… Hätt ich nich gedacht… Aber Cloud schnappt es sich und durchbohrt Sephe… Und zwar richtig… Wo ist das Blut?! ICH WILL BLUT SEHEN! *schnief* Zumindest kümmert sich Wolke um Tifa und Sephe schreitet heraus… Mit nem Kopf in der Hand… Jenovas Kopf O.o Eh ne is klar… Blut zeigen se nich, aber nen abgetrennten Kopf oder wie? O.o Muss man die Logik kapiern? Ich hoffe mal nicht… Cloud schnappt sich erneut das Panzerschwert und haut auf Sephe ein, jedoch wird er weggeschleudert und landet vor der Kapsel… Sephe rächt sich und spießt ihn auf… Mitten durch die Brust… Wieso lebt der eigentlich noch? O.o Aber der Knabe is stark… der kriegt Sephe hochgehoben… Letzterer fällt auch gleich ma in die Tiefen des Reaktors. Cloud stolpert zu Zack rüber und purzelt die Treppe runter… Dat sieht vllt. auch :D Und jetzt liegen se da… Wie die Volldeppen auf der Treppe… Zack kriegt nur noch halb mit, dass Hojo da ist und sie für seine Experimente missbrauchen wird… Wasn Ende… Speichert noch und somit ist der Part vorbei… Irgendwie… Keine Ahnung.. Es ist zwar nicht mehr sooo viel, aber… Ach, ich versteh Squares Logik manchma nicht… Bis demnächst, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern